onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of fights
Needs a lot of work that I can't do by myself and an important addition to the wikia Sables 17:50, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Before your start, we should really discuss if this is needed. The page Events which was similar has been deleted because it was obsolete and full of red link. This has high potential to finish in the same way : a lot of one line stub articles. :Also there is already a battle category which has similar purpose (for such purpose categories are better than list articles), and the detail of the fights can be found in the character pages. :Kdom 18:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't think this is really needed. It has potential to clear up some things if combined with a filter so people know what is filler and what was canon. After all not all fights went the same in the anime, however this can also repeat a lot of things like mentioned by Kdom. I think the fights are covered enough between Character pages, episodes, chapters, bottom of character pages (already split into filler and canon), Anime and Manga Differences, Fighting Styles (which notably tell you PLENTY of story information as well as function) and all. I am pretty interested in how it could be done. The Oars vs Straw Hats would probably be ungodly long (to the point where reading the Arc page will be better). I guess in additional I can say... This Wikia out of the few (probably just over ten) anime wikia I have been to is special. It seems to be focused on the manga, with trivia in the right place and smart informed users everywhere. Few adverts (none in the main body text) and such. It also seems to be streamlined, it doesn't repeat itself by giving related techniques a separate page for example. We only started slipping now as the Straw Hats have a long backstory and it gets copied and spaced to all members. We shouldn't really have anything that can't work on it's own and as a part of everything. Just means more pages to update. --One Piece Of Romance Dawn 19:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Pretty much everything I have to say about the page has been said before I got out of bed for the day... One-Winged Hawk 08:39, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Gonna have to agree with several points made against this page. The page is gonna be a list but unfortunately it may not become much more than that. It could be decorated but not that much more in terms of usefulness that could be found in other pages.Mugiwara Franky 09:58, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Why not to keep this page just as a list of all fights? Ruxax 10:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Its bad enough we have a few other lists, but lists aren't encyclopedic and are too trivia. This page serves little purpose in giving ut serious facts, it just lists fights. It doesn't even give the chapter or details on HOW the fight went... Just a list. It can't be linked to only linked FROM, thus is a "dead end" link. One-Winged Hawk 16:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) One of the focal points of One Piece are the battles/fights that take place between characters. Why then does this wiki have a Luffy vs. Laboon fight page, yet the idea of creating pages for the other and more important battles are forgotten? Particular fights are not well enough summarised in other other larger articles especially such examples as 'Luffy first used gomu gomu bazooka against Buggy' to be used as a defining source for battle information. I argue that everyone who visits this wiki would want to see pages discussing fights and this list is the seed to sow the writing of others. Information would not be reiterated but clarified in article form. Sables 14:12, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :We do have some techniques on devil fruits and other pages, listing also when and how they were used. They give out far more information then this is. And with chapter pages around, there isn't a need at all for this page. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 16:35, April 27, 2010 (UTC) the luffy vs laboon page was part of the Events page which has been deleted. Now it is only link to one of Angel test page. Hence it shall be deleted either or redirect to the chapter it occured. Kdom 16:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC)